Edward's Dream
by TailsMoon
Summary: Have you ever had a wonderful dream and then wish you could have it again?


Inside Roy Mustang's office, all was as orderly as possible. Roy even had most of his paperwork done.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in," Roy called out.

A teen with blonde hair walked, quietly, his eyes hidden by his hair. A large suit of armor followed him in.

"H-hello Colonel," the armor said.

Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing. Not once had they ever seen Ed come in quietly, let alone knock first.

Ed walked straight up to the Colonel's desk and put down a file.

"My report for the mission you assigned me," Ed said in a soft voice, and then turned to leave.

He had reached the door when Roy made a comment.

"You're behaving today Fullmetal? I'm impressed that someone of your _size_ in reputation could even be this quiet."

Ed didn't even react. He just walked out the door, closing it behind him like any normal person would.

A strong silence filled the office. Al laughed nervously. Ed had just left him there.

Roy Mustang became serious.

"Alphonse, what was that all about?"

Everyone else in the room looked questioningly at Al.

The armor looked down and started to tell them. "W-well, I'm ashamed to admit it, but, I don't know… He was just fine last night, but when he woke up this morning he was like that."

Roy laughed, "So you're telling me he had a nightmare?"

"Um, I guess? That's all I can think could have happened, after all, I was sitting nearby the whole night."

Another moment passed. Then everyone else started to laugh. Even Riza could barely contain her laughter.

Little did they know, they weren't that far off. It really had been a dream that had thrown Edward Elric off his game. But it had been no nightmare.

Contrary to everyone's belief, Ed was actually happier than he had been in years. He wasn't really sure what had caused his dream, seeing as it consisted of things that were out of this world. Literally. Ed's dream had taken him to a castle in the sky, the Earth visible above the many spires and, if you looked over the side and below, you could see the stars.

Although the castle had been out in the darkness of space it had still seemed to be lit up. The sun and moon did nothing to effect its light.

The dream itself hadn't been anything in particular, Ed had just walked around the castle, looking into its various rooms. Some had held normal items, others held some of the strangest things Ed had ever seen, there were bathrooms, and a kitchen. The kitchen couldn't be called normal though, seeing as how if you opened the pantry, it was empty. If you just mentioned any type of food however, it would appear on a shelf.

Ed had discovered this when he had said aloud, "What the hell? There aren't even any bread crumbs in here!" Sure enough, a pile of bread crumbs appeared. Ed had pulled back in surprise, but shortly figured out the rule. He'd gotten himself a slice of apple pie that way.

The best part of Ed's dream was that it hadn't felt at all like a dream. Even after he had woken up, he could swear that he could still taste the pie and that he wasn't hungry at all because of it. He even skipped breakfast, something he usually would never do.

"Big Brother, wait up!" Al yelled from down the hall.

"Hmm?" was Ed's response as he turned.

As Al caught up to Ed, he put a hand on Ed's shoulder in order to stop him from walking away.

"Big Brother, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, genuinely confused.

Al was taking aback. "B-but you've been sulking all day! You didn't even get mad at the Colonel!"

"That's weird. I looked sad or something? I've been in a GREAT mood all day!" Ed responded, putting his hands on his hips. He then turned and started walking away again.

For the rest of the day, Ed was basically back to normal, the dream's effect on him wearing off.

The next day however, Ed woke up grumpy.

"What's it this time Big Brother?" Al asked, following Ed on his way to the library.

"Nothing at all."

Of course, Ed wasn't lying. He hadn't had any dreams that night, and he had realized only after waking up that he wanted to go back to that castle in the sky.


End file.
